


Springs

by Callie_Took



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Happy Kevin, Happy Winchesters, Human Castiel, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Took/pseuds/Callie_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a text message that makes him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springs

Springs

Dean looked up from the book sprawled out on the Men of Letter's table when his phone buzzed.

Sam looked up from his own work, raising an eyebrow when it shook again.

"Popular today are we?" Sam commented waiting for Dean to get his phone.

"You know it." Dean said cheekily reaching for the phone as it buzzed again. Dean looked confused as he unlocked his phone. "Idaho number." He said with a slight head motion to Sam, who was watching to see what the texts were about. When the first photo loaded Dean's eyes grew wider. Flicking his thumb he started to smile. With each flick his grin grew until he was practically laughing. Sam itched with curiosity.

"What is it?" When Dean didn't answer he reached for the phone. Dean pulled it back on hunter reflex and flicked to the next photo again. "Dean, seriously let me see it." Dean pulled his phone back again. Aggravated, Sam stood up and walked over to Dean reaching for the phone. "What, did someone send you smut?" Dean looked taken aback by the accusation.

"No way man," he commented and with a spark to his eye said, "better." Sam's eyebrows jumped and he wrestled with Dean for the phone. Dean pushed it down the table and stood from his chair pushing back at Sam’s forearms.

Kevin came down the stairs, sleepy-eyed and a packet of paper tucked under his arm and swept the offending phone from the table with his free arm. Dean let out a groan of defeat as Sam's grip left his arms and his younger brother bounded over to Kevin.

"Pictures of Cas are 'better than smut'?" Kevin said.

"No, dude, I was just messing around. Getting Sammy's goat here." He walked over to them scrolling through the photos. "And it's password locked!"

Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Sam’s birthday is not a password, it's an invitation." Dean gave a brief frown.

Sam pulled the phone from Kevin holding it up to get a better look. A smile spread on his face. "Where'd you get these anyway."

"Nora, that chick he works with; I gave her my number for emergencies."

"Doesn't look like an emergency?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. Dean shrugged, "can't control what she sends me."

"Neighbors got a trampoline and invited Steve and Tanya over while he was babysitting. Never seen him so happy." Sam read the preface to the dozen or so messages of Castiel sock-footed by himself on the trampoline with a huge grin on his face. The phone buzzed again, "said it 'reminds him of his brothers'." Sam read out loud, "'so I thought I'd let you know he's thinking of you'."

There was a pause as they processed Castiel’s real meaning.

"Well that is better than your smut." Sam said, breaking the melancholy. Kevin fought a laugh. With a glare Dean pried his phone from Sam and smacked the paper from Kevin's hands. Kevin cried indignantly, and Dean headed for the kitchen for a beer calling out, "nerds!" to the smiling men picking up his mess.


End file.
